Geo's World: Geo Guy Rules on the America
(NA/EU) Geo's America Adventures (JP) |image = |caption = PlayStation NTSC box art |developer = "Balls" |publisher = Universal Interactive Studios Capcom (Japan) |released = Sony PlayStation: Sega Saturn: Microsoft Windows and Macintosh: PlayStation Network: |genre = Action and 2D Platformer |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = PSX Sega Saturn Microsoft Windows Macintosh |media = Optical disc}} , known in Japan as ジオ・オブ・アメリカの冒険 Geo's America Adventures, is a 1997 video game developed by "Balls" and published by Universal Interactive Studios for North America & Europe releases and Capcom for Japan release. It is based on a TV show and comic strip, Geo's World. It was released for Sony PlayStation, Sega Saturn in 1997, Microsoft Windows and Macintosh in 1998. A planned North America & Europe of the game for a release on the Sega Saturn but was cancelled due to poor sales of the Sega Saturn. Plot Geo G. was working on a Another Geo's World comic strip but Gree Guy jump out from TV and kidnapped Geo G. Geo Guy and Green Bob jump out from TV and ended up in real world. Geo Guy must save Geo G. from Gree Guy before too late! Gameplay Cast Heroes *Geo Guy (only playable character) *Green Bob *Little Guy (at the end only) *Coraline Jones (at the end only) *Minion (at the end only) Enemies Level 1 *Evil Cops *Adventurer Birds Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Bosses *Psycho Dog - Level 1 boss. *Fat Rick - Level 2 boss; human. *Dr. Eye - Level 3 boss; Mad Scientist. *Officer Bink - Level 4 boss; Cop. *Steven Headlberg - Level 5 boss; Parody of Steven Spielberg. *King Kong - Level 6 boss; 1933 version. *Wizard Kai - Level 7 boss. *The Queen of the Dolls - Level 8 boss; a giant queen doll. *American Ninja (not related to the film series with the same name.) - Level 9 boss; human. *Bob Beanson & Santed Sailor - Level 10 boss. *Bobby the World Lion - Level 11 boss. *Robot Gree Guy - Level 13 boss; builded by Gree Guy. *3 Ballerina Dancers - Level 14 boss. *Gree Guy - Level 16 final boss. Others *Geo G. (at the opening cutscene, final boss level and ending cutscene) Levels Gallery Geo's World Geo Guy Rules on the America.png|Prototype box artwork for North America and Europe released. Geo's World Geo Guy Rules on the America Japan box artwork.png|Prototype box artwork for Japan released. Trivia *Geo's World: Geo Guy Rules on the America was originally named Geo's World: Geo Guy Do America but "Balls" changed the name to Geo Guy Rules on the America because they think that was too stupid for used as a title. Category:Geo's World Category:1997 video games Category:Playstation Games Category:Sega Saturn Category:Video Games Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Capcom Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Macintosh Category:Video Games developed in USA